Belvist
Belvist is a fictional nation that takes part in the Nation Song Contest.It is located on the Southern Continent.The country's population is 6 000 000,and the capitol is Bela City,which attracts tourists every summer.Belvist has 5 neighbours:Doklea on north,Begonia on west,Luniana on east,Liturestia on south-east,and finally Effiland on south.The national broadcaster responsible for NSC is BelTV This is a flag of Belvist http://images.wikia.com/nsc/images//b/b0/Belvist_zastava.jpg From January 2008 Belvist has also an alternative flag,actually this supposed to be the new flag,but it wasn't elected.It is now commonly used as a flag of BunnyLand second biggest city in Belvist,after Bela City Here is the,should've been,new flag of Belvist,but now the flag of BunnyLand http://images.wikia.com/nsc/images//d/d2/Belvist%28nova%29_zastava.jpg Belvist in NSC Belvist made a debut in NSC 5 in Hibernia,and was represented with Flamingosi and the song ,,Ljubav'',which ended on 16th place. Because of this Belvist had to enter the Semi final of NSC 6 in Bokia.Our entrant then was Valentino with the song ,,Mirise mi na tebe'',which ended on very low 22nd place. Our 3rd entry for NSC 7 was again picked internally and it was a Greek song titled ,,Rixe sto kormi mou spirto'' sung by Stauros Konstantinou.Unfortunately Belvist again failed to qualify to the final ending on 16th place(again),scoring 62 points. After NSC 7,BelTV changed the way of picking the representative,and the NF has been introduced with the title ,,Belvist song for Nations''.The winner was the Finish hard-rock group Lordi with the song ,,Devil is a loser'',and this song saw a first success for our nation,since Lordi managed to qualify to the final of NSC 8 in Gabriel ending on great 4th place.In final Belvist finished on 8th spot,reserving a place in the finals for the upcoming NSC. In NSC 9 our representative was Kylie Minogue with the song ,,I believe in you'' which saw even a bigger succsess.After being one of the favourites to win the competition in Astoria,Kylie was ranked as 5th one of Belvist's best ever positions in this contest. In NSC 10,BelTV picked Marija Serifovic to go to Alinta,but there was a NF to pick the best song.And the winner was ,,Agonija''.It ended 11th respectively,making Belvist prequalified for the 3rd time in a row. In NSC 11,the outcome wasn't so nice as the song ,,Ruza,ruzica'' by a Macedonian artist Karolina ended on 22nd spot,which put us in the semi race again. NSC 12 saw the similar formula as NSC 10.Gorillaz were picked internally this time,and the song that won the NF was ,,Feel Good Inc.After the results of the semi,Belvist had to miss the final,since the song finished on 15th place,and needed only 3 more points to pass. NSC 13 will be highly remembered by the whole Belvist.No Doubt with a song ,,Don't speak won the NF by a landslide,and soon positive reactions over the entry started to come.Belvist managed to win this semi final,and go straight ahead to fight for the victory in the final.No Doubt were 1st during most time of the voting,untill the very end when Gabriel's entry Maroon 5-Wake up Call beated us after the last voter,Zombira's points.2nd place of No Doubt is so far the best ever position of Belvist in the Nation Song Contest. After we made an agreement with Gabriel's national television Belvist got the hosting rights for NSC 14.We were represented by U2 and the song ,,Vertigo'',but at the end only managed to get 20th place. NSC 15 saw the first ever German entry from Belvist. Juli-Perfekte Welle managed to pass the semifinal as 10th,and in the final it ended as 11th which made Belvist prequalified for NSC 16 in Prasia. Croatian group Karma represented our nation in NSC 16 in Prasia with the song Amore mio,and ended on 19th place,thus we have to qualify to the final again. NSC 17 saw a return of our NF series under the new name ,,Pesma Belvista za nacije''.The first winner in 2008 is Cveta Majtanovic,the first Serbian Idols winner with the song ,,Nisam ista ko pre'',or ,,I'm not the same as before'' Belvist in spinoff contests NSC-ESC 1 Our entry was Zeljko Joksimovic-Lane Moje,and we ended on fantastic 3rd place with just one point less than second-placed Bokia. NSC-ESC 2 This time we decided to go with an oldie.Anabel Conde and her wonderful ESC 1995 song Vuelve Conmigo ended on 9th position,we recieved two 12s from Arjastan and Sunland,so special thanks for those. NSC-NF 1 We thought to send a Serbian song for the first time,and we picked the song Jutro by Jelena Tomasevic and after a great start,managed to reach 6th place at the end,which was a great result! NSC:Idol spinoff After not a very big interest,Belvist still decided to take part,and picked the young talent named Justin Guarini with the song ,,Get here'' and once again we hit the TOP 10(7th place out of 15 countries). NSC-ESC 3 This time we decided to risk.We picked this year's ESC winning song Molitva to represent Belvist,and managed to win the contest with 117 points.This is so far the only Belvist's victory in the Nation Song Contest. NSC-Movie edition Since cartoons are preety popular in Belvist,the song ,,A whole new world'' from the Disney's cartoon Aladdin was picked to represent us.After a tight voting we ended 8th.The viewing rates were the highest for this spin-off. NSC-NF 2 A finnish act this time-> Lovex with the song Anyone Anymore.This was the first spin-off where we didn't end in TOP 10,but 11th place was also a success. NSC-Language spinoff After a lot of thinking BelTV decided to pick Beauty Queens with the song 5 na 1(5 on 1) to go to Shamitri.The song was a huge hit here,but nothing was expected.In the end we ended 6th surprisingly(for us). NSC-ESC 4 This spinoff was hosted by Belvist,and got very positive reactions all over the continent.Our entry was again Finnish->Lordi with Hard Rock Hallelujah,and it finished on 4th place. NSC-Congratulations After a pre-poll it was decided that Lordi should represent Belvist with Devil is a loser.In the poll of very good songs Belvist finished in the bottom half,on 20th place actually,but despite that viewing rates were also huge here. NSC-NF 3 This time another experiment.Queentastic with Absolutely Faboulous ended on 2nd place,and brought another great result for our nation. NSC-Anthem spinoff We entered to Vorhota with a Serbian anthem,and at the ended on 13th place,which is overally good result too.People in Belvist didn't expect anything so we saw many smiles after the show.Of course the other reason was a great job that Vorhota did on the show. NSC-ESC 5 An all time classic for our country this edition Abba-Waterloo.The result was preety expected->another 2nd place. NSC-Nonsense spinoff In this funny spinoff we picked Yogi Bear theme song,and even though many saw a success for the song,it ended preety low actually.With only 20+ points it got,it will be remembered as the lowest number of points that Belvist actually got both in NSC and the spin-offs. NSC-NF 4 The song Millionaire by Danijel Djuric was picked to represent us.The result was also low,only 20th place. NSC AATW-Norway Queentastic again with a entry ,,Drop dead gorgeous''.Not that successful as their previous entry but still 8th place was a success. NSC Christmas Spinoff We wish you a merry Christmas,we wish you a merry christmas.......and a happy new year.Ehm,this New Year-Christmas spectacle was held in Comino,and Belvist's colours were defended by Enya with the song ,,We wish you a merry Christmas''.Belvist was almost all the time in the top,during the voring,and at the ended ended on great 7th spot.Another TOP 10 succses for our nation.Special thanks to Astique and Alinta for 12 points,and Arjastan for 10. NSC-ESC 6 After a very exciting voting show,and a great show from Spila's capitol Carine City,Belvist's entrant Selma with ,,If i had your love'' ended on 2nd place,which is probably a record in NSC.With this great result,Belvist now has 4 second places. NSC AATW-Montenegro Vlado Georgijev was our choice and the song Zivim da te nadjem,and even though we got some really good points,we ended preety low in MonteTown,Doklea. NSC-Mystery spinoff BelTV sent a song to Reym L Dneurb for this ,,mysterious'' spinoff.It is a very untypical type of song for Belvist,but on the other hand,it has something,that is similar with previous songs that represented our nation,hmmmmm,what could that be.............. Category:Nations Category:Southern continent nations Category:Belvist